harry potter after the war
by shadewriter08
Summary: what will happen to Harry after the war?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No, Ginny,no!NO!" Harry potter woke up with a scream. It took him a while to realise that he was in his four-poster bed in Hogwarts. He lay back on his bed as he remembered the defeat of voldemort the previous day. All the deaths came back to him at once, and he nearly passed out from the shock of it. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin…All because he hadn't gave himself up to voldemort earlier. He gave a long sigh and would have fallen asleep again, if it wasn't for Ron sticking his head through the curtains.

"Oi, Harry! You've been asleep for 48 hours! Mate, are you alright?" Ron asked. "I'm fine, Ron" Harry replied, and inwardly cursed himself. He had spoken to Ron in parseltounge! His tendency to use parseltongue when he was feeling stressed or overwhelmed had increased over the time he had been with Ron and Hermione hunting for hocruxes.

"Sorry about that. Yes, I'm fine Ron." Harry repeated himself.

"Breakfast is being served downstairs, you should come down and eat." Ron said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Harry replied.

After Ron had disappeared, Harry thought about Ginny. Would she still take him back after he had broken up with her? Or would she just reject him? Ginny was the only thing he thought about fir a few minutes, until his stomach started to rumble. "Wow, I am really hungry," Harry thought to himself, " I should go down and eat."

Upon his arrival at the great hall, many cheers and applause could be heard from the many people in the great hall, and many congratulations on defeating Voldemort. He was only looking for one red-headed girl in the torrents of people in the great hall. It wasn't hard finding her, as her red-hair stood out in the crowd.

As he approached Ginny, she stood up, walked over to him, and slapped hin across the face

"Harry James Potter! You have no idea how worried I have been!" Ginny shouted at Harry.

"How could you trick me into thinking you were dead?! Do you have any idea how heart-breaking it is to watch your love getting laid down dead at your feet?!"

At this point, Harry tried to add in something, but Ginny cut him off.

"Do not interrupt me!" she cried, "I thought you were dead!"

Ginny shot a bat-bogey hex at Harry, and stormed out of the great hall with tears flowing freely out of her eyes, leaving Harry to lie on the ground, fighting with the bogeys.

"Finite incantatem" Hermione cried, pointing her wand at Harry.

" Blimey mate, what was that?!" Ron asked.

"I lost my appetite," Harry answered, and ran after Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harty Potter. JK Rowling does

Ginny POV

I ran across the hallways, and to the huge tree next to the lake. I sat there and cried for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Great job Ginny! I thought. You just ruined your chance of getting back with Harry Potter. The boy of your dreams. Running out of the great hall? Awesome.

Narrative POV

Harry reached the lake, and saw Ginny curled up and crying at a tree near the lake. With a sigh, he walked over to Ginny and sat next to her. He put his arms around her, and Ginny leaned into his chest and cried.

" I'm sorry I had to put you through all that, Ginny." Harry said "I love you."

"Oh harry," Ginny said, "I love you too."

They both kissed passionately for a few seconds, and pulled apart. Ginny then leaned on Harry's shoulder and watched the giant squid send a wave across the pond.

" When I died, I was thinking of you, Ginny." Harry said and smiled. "Ask Ron and Hermione, I used to watch you on the marauder's map. Just looking at your dot made me feel closer to you."

Ginny heard this, and felt touched. She never knew Harry felt that way before.

"Harry, I have always loved you." Ginny said. " Even though you broke up with me after Dumbledore's funeral, I kept on loving you."

The couple leaned on each other, for hours after that, telling each other about their adventures during the precious year. When Harry was about to come to the point where he, Ron, and Hermione were caught by the snatchers, Ron came looking for them, and told Harry that Kingsley was looking for him in Mcgonnal's office.

"I'll tell you the rest later," Harry told Ginny.

They both kissed, and Harry saw Ron flinching, and looking at them with a disapproving face.

"C'mon Ron," Ginny said, " You and Hermione kiss in front of is all the time!"

At this, Ron looked uncomfortable, and Harry laughed at his discomfort. " Let's go, Ron." Harry said, and the two them walked to Mcgonnal's office.


End file.
